A server device is known which stores a plurality of server modules in a chassis and controls temperature in the chassis with a built-in fan (cooling fan). For such a server device, various techniques for efficiently cooling with less power are devised.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an enclosure control device which has a power supply control part, a cooling fan control part, and a blade unit control part. According to Patent Document 1, the blade unit control part decides a blade server to be the target of power supply control so that power supplied to a cooling fan becomes the least. To be specific, assuming each blade server is powered on, the blade unit control part calculates power supplied to a cooling fan unit. Then, on the basis of the calculation result, the blade unit control part decides a blade server to power on so that power supplied to the cooling fan unit becomes the least. According to Patent Document 1, such a configuration allows a cooling fan for cooling the blade server to efficiently run.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. JP-A 2013-029915
In the case of the technique disclosed by Patent Document 1, power supplied to a cooling fan is calculated, and a blade server to start is decided on the basis of the calculation result. Therefore, calculation of power supplied to a cooling fan in the case of starting each blade server is necessary for decision of a blade server to start. That is to say, in the case of technique disclosed by Patent Document 1, a complicated process of calculating power plural times and comparing the calculated results is required to decide a blade server to start.
Thus, for efficient cooling, it has been required to previously execute a complicated process. In other words, there has been a problem that, in a server device, it is difficult to promote the efficiency of cooling of the inside of a chassis and reduce power consumption of the device by a simple method.